


Do you trust me?

by AlysanneTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, High School, Modern Westeros, Teenagers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trouble is coming, Trust Issues, fuck D&D to all seven hells, jon and dany are emotionally scarred, probably eventual smut, read to find out, will they find comfort in each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysanneTargaryen/pseuds/AlysanneTargaryen
Summary: Dany has just moved to Winterfell and meets a brooding curly-haired boy. Jon find himself thinking about the girl he met in the library way too often. In a world where no one seems to understand them, they slowly unfold the layers they have built around themselves to discover something deeper, more intimate and truly frightening.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to write this so a bit of the wounds s8 that left behind could be healed and because I love my beans too dang much. Also, English is my second language so excuse any mistakes. For now let us enjoy this journey of recovery, hope and destiny. Big thanks to my friend Moondanceintherain for encouraging me to post this and continue writing. Love you <3

He quickly made his way down the dim-lit stairway before he could be criticised anymore for being late by his hateful stepmother. But as he carefully opened the door to the kitchen she stood by the sink waiting to torment him.

‘You’re late.’ She hissed at him with a coldness in her tone she would only use when his father and siblings were not around.

Jon didn’t answer and grabbed a banana from the counter making his way past her to the back door. Not caring for the shit she would throw at his head when he got home. He just needed to get out of there and had no patience to deal with her this morning after all that happened at school yesterday. His father had been called to school to discuss his behaviour with his guidance counsellor. It had not gone particularly well after Ned Stark who was usually very calm had lashed out at him while they were still speaking with Mr Lannister who had sent them on their way rapidly after that. As soon as they got home Catelyn had sensed the tension and made it worse by fighting with his father about his actions while he still stood there. Luckily his father had returned to his tranquil self and dismissed everything his wife had to say because he knew it would not solve anything. Afterwards, Jon had run to his room to calm himself and stayed there alone until his younger sister had snuck in to bring him dinner. 

Now he was on he way to the shed to grab his bike and go to school again when a familiar snout poked him in his side. His unusually big white husky looked up at him with an understanding glare. He gave him a soft pat on his fluffy head knowing that if nobody else in the world would care for him Ghost would always have his back.

‘I’m going to school now boy, please behave while I’m away.’

His words were met by an innocent look this time as if he tried to say ‘Me, misbehave, never!’

‘Go play with Nymeria or Grey Wind I don’t have time now sorry.’

Disappointed he ran towards the shelter in the big backyard where his siblings’ dogs were housed and started wrestling with his youngest sisters dog. Jon admired him for having so little to worry about but didn’t stay to look long before he pulled his bike out the shed and left for Winterfell High.

After his first two periods, he had a free one and per usual he made his way to the school library to have some peace and quiet do read and do some homework. He walked past the front desk where he was greeted by the wrinkled smile of the old librarian Maester Aemon. He muttered a greet but didn’t feel like stopping to talk. Arriving at his spot in the back hidden away from any other visitors he noticed someone had already taken his seat. A girl in a big blue hoodie sat bent over a book. Her hair fell down over the table and far over her shoulders, it was the colour of the full moon shining bright on a winter night. He stood dumbstruck for a second, not used to talking to anyone new and especially not when that new someone was a girl with the most gorgeous hair he had ever seen. She didn’t seem to notice him until he cleared his throat.

‘You’re sitting in my spot.’ He said carefully only realising that was a dumb thing to say too late.

But when she looked up from the book she was reading he was even more flabbergasted. She had the most beautiful eyes, they were a deep shade of purple like fields of blooming lavender. Her face was gracefully shaped, her eyebrows slightly tilted at his sight, her lips a soft tone of pink. Why are you looking at this girls lips you fool. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks while she studied him thoroughly. 

‘I don’t see any indication that this spot is reserved by anyone.’ 

Her voice rang in his ears leaving him stuttering and blurting out even more dumb things.

‘But I always sit here.’ He managed to get out.

She eyed him cautiously, her petite figure drowning in the oversized hoodie. Normally he wouldn’t talk to strangers unless he was being spoken to but he felt an urge to stay in her enchanting presence which he did not quite understand. He was generally very good at reading people but her face gave nothing away as if she had a mask on to hide her real self behind.

‘Sorry I’m new here, I’ll move.’ She started packing her things away in her backpack.

It was then he realised she indeed had an accent that sounded southern and he had never seen her before at school or in town and Winterfell wasn’t that big so he surely would have noticed her alienating beauty.

‘No no, I didn’t mean to send you away, the table is big enough for two.’ He was surprised by his own directness. But he couldn’t stand there awkwardly now so he brought up the courage and sat his backpack on the ground to slide on the couch beside her. She shifted uncomfortably but stayed seated.

‘I’m Jon by the way.’ Grabbing his own book from his bag casually as if he didn’t just introduce himself to the most stunning girl ever. 

‘Daenerys’ She offered shyly now.

‘How long have you been in Winterfell?’ He asked eager to keep the conversation going.

‘My family moved here from Kingslanding a week ago, this is my first day at school.’

‘Wow, I’ve never been further south than the Neck.’ 

Very intrigued by the softness of her voice and a strand of hair falling from her shoulder, slightly brushing her cheek.

‘I have never actually seen snow before, it doesn’t snow down south.’ She turned to look at him now. 

He realised he must have looked ridiculous as amazed as he was by the idea of someone who has never seen snow in their entire life. She let out a small chuckle that made her eyes twinkle in the soft light from the yellow lamps on the ceiling. He forced his mouth closed and gave her a shy grin. Keep it together this is your first conversation with a stranger in like forever, don’t mess this up.

‘You won’t have to wait long, my father says winter is coming sooner rather than later.’ It was already getting colder at the beginning of October and the skies were turning greyer and darker by the day.

‘I look forward to seeing it, the pictures I’ve seen are magnificent.’ She said staring into the distance as if she was imaging the winter wonderland in her head. 

Jon started explaining excitedly how beautiful and fun snow was and Daenerys on her part the wonders of the warm southern regions of Westeros. Time flew by and before he knew it the bell rang to indicate the next lesson was starting shortly. She took out her phone and looked up which class she had. Her brows furrowed as she was examining her phone screen. Turning towards him again she pushed her cell phone across the table so it landed in front of him. Unsure what to do he looked down.

‘Do you know where that is?’ She asked eyeing him with her intense purple irises.

‘Uhm, yes I could walk you there if you want?’ Shocked once again by his boldness, relieved when the corners of her mouth slowly curled up into a smile. 

‘Thanks, I don’t know my way around here yet.’

Normally he would never go near the wing of the school where Mr Thorne would be if he didn’t have to but he never even hesitated when she asked him. What is wrong with you Snow?

‘Aye, no problem I have to go there anyway.’ That was a lie, he actually had biology on the complete opposite side of the school but she didn’t have to know that.

He stood up, swung his bag over his shoulder and waited for her to get up. When she got up and swung her own bag over her left shoulder her hoodie rose up a bit to expose a little patch of ivory skin at the top of her trousers, he noticed a faint blue mark right under her ribcage but before he had the chance to really process it she pulled the fabric down swiftly. 

They walked past the Maester Aemon together who gave Jon a knowing smile. On their way to the maths classrooms, they didn’t talk but it was not an uncomfortable silence. Walking through the hallways nobody really cared to look at them, he was used to that but she seemed aware of the sudden lack of attention.

Arriving at his most dreaded class she turned to look at him once more. Her expression this time far more relaxed, there was a soft shimmer her eyes which he hadn’t seen before.

‘Thanks again.’ She blushed and walked into the room. 

Leaving him, standing in the hallway with students rushing by he suddenly felt hollow as if a part of him was missing. He shuddered and turned around to make his way to his next lesson which happened to be his favourite, biology by Samwell Tarly who was his favourite teacher as well. The second bell had already rung when stepped into the lab room lost in thoughts. He couldn’t get Daenerys out of his mind even though their conversation had been nothing but friendly her appearance was stuck in his head. 

‘Jon, take a seat.’ Mr Tarly pointed to a chair close to the teacher’s desk hoping to speak with him.

All the students took their places and started with the assignment that had been given the week before. But Jon wasn’t able to concentrate, he kept thinking of the image of the silver-haired girl that had been sitting so close to him her citrusy scent still lingered in his nose. The image of her ivory skin popped up in his head, was he mistaken or did she really have a bruise on her side. He shook his head lightly, it couldn’t have been, it was probably just the reflection of her blue hoodie or something.

‘I spoke to Tyrion Lannister yesterday and he told me what had happened. Do you want to talk about it? His teacher’s voice across the table woke him from his thoughts.

‘I just don’t understand why they have to make such a big deal out of one subject. It’s not like I’m failing anything else. I hate maths and I hate Thorne.’

He crossed his arms protectively over his chest. Maths had always been his weakest subject but since he started Highschool it was the only one he ever got bad marks from and it annoyed him because it wasn’t like he didn’t try. He had always done his best in school and he passed all his other subjects with exceptionally good marks to the utmost irritation from his stepmother. Starting this year Mr Thorne had made matters worse by not putting in an effort to teach him but more so to irritate him further. Nobody seemed to recognise all his good achievements only the one tiny bit he failed at. Now even his father who was always somewhat supportive had called him out for not doing his best even though he knew that was not true.

‘I get that you are frustrated but you have to understand that mathematics is a very important part of your education. I’m afraid you won’t pass this year with your grades right now, even if all the other subjects are good enough. I suggest you find a tutor to help you since I don’t have time and I think we both know that more time spent with Thorne is not going to help these matters.’ 

The calm and reassuring words of his older mentor calmed Jon a bit although he had no idea who could tutor him since none of his family had the time or patience to teach him. 

‘I don’t think anyone is seeking to teach me basic maths.’ He knew most people at school secretly loathed him only because he was born out of wedlock and so far north that was still very looked down upon. 

Nobody ever even seemed to care to get to know him and see past his title of ‘the bastard of Winterfell’. The only people who had accepted him for who he was were his father, Samwell Tarly and his youngest sister Arya. His brothers didn’t hate him or anything but mostly kept their distance. His eldest sister Sansa had inherited most of her mother’s looks and traits including her disgust for the babe that his father had brought home after almost a year of obligatory military service. He had resigned himself to it a long time ago but sometimes it hurts to have people detest you for something you never wanted nor had the opportunity to change.

‘We will find you a suitable tutor but until then I suggest you lie low.’

‘Will do, thanks’ Grateful for an adult whom he could fall back on Jon cleared his mind and focused on his work.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly and he got back to an empty house since it was Thursday, his dad still at work, little Rickon at daycare, Robb and Bran hanging out with friends, Arya training, Sansa of to a birthday party and his stepmom had luckily left that morning to go out of town for a few days to visit her parents at Riverrun. Thank the gods.

Greeted by Ghost and Nymeria at the fence that separated their backyard from the extensive woods he closed it behind him and scratched both their heads until he almost got pushed over by the rest of the pack who arrived shortly after. He knew from experience that the little fence could not stop his trusted companion from exploring the Wolfswood beyond but most of the time he was content with playing in the gardens with his siblings. Gently pushing the playful dogs away he made his way towards the backdoor unlocking it with the spare key from under the doormat since he had not had the time to grab his keys in the morning. 

His stomach grumbled at the sight of the fridge, the only food he consumed was the banana for breakfast and a scrunched up pack of crackers, which he had found at the bottom of his bag, for lunch. He made himself some scrambled eggs and toast, with a protein shake to drink after his workout. Jon usually worked out after school most days because it helped him relieve stress and kept him fit. After his meal, he changed into a pair of joggers and a light sweater with a sport shirt underneath. Deciding he would first go for a jog to get some more fresh air for Ghost and himself he left the house before his family could get the chance to interrupt his fairly peaceful state.

He took his normal route following the trail that split Winterfell from the woods with Ghost by his side. He was almost at the point where the secret trail would lead him so his hideout treehouse, which he had found years ago when he had run into the woods consumed by anger after a big fight with his stepmom. It had obviously been neglected for a long time and he had done his best to repair it and make it a comfortable escape from the busy and often infuriating reality that he called his life. Making it almost a second home as he gradually over time brought in more and more items so much so he was sure he could survive there for over a week if he wanted to. 

After a few minutes of ducking under low hanging branches, he got to the ladder that was well hidden behind a big bush. 

‘You are getting way to big for this boy.’ He grunted in effort to push his large dog up to the platform up in the big maple tree. 

He lied down on the mattress sweating after he had finished his workout. His mind drifted away towards the girl who had so quickly made her way into his life even though he knew almost nothing about her. He could not stop him smiling as her laugh filled his head and left him feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Ghost licking his hand, whining for a treat brought him back.

‘Needy much.’ He chuckled as he sat up to find a snack for the white ball of fur towering over him.

The husky devoured it so quickly Jon decided it was time to go home to feed him a proper dinner. He made his way home to find most of his siblings and his father were already there. Not feeling like talking he mumbled a greet and an excuse to go shower. 

The rest of the evening was quite pleasant since Catelyn was not present and after dinner he retracted to his room and finished up the rest of his homework. He went to bed early and found himself in unusually placid slumber for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update this story as much as I can. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
